britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sejera Nurd
The Sejera Nurd is the world’s most expensive museum in the world. With a complete known history of early Rhewin, Ottereo, and Ewoyday civilizations and the mysteries concerning them. Overview So far, only an Ngisep Jago culture and history exhibits have been commissioned. The museum hopes to build an exclusive major exhibition of each Sedanese, Fillikane, Deaconese, Merenkulkjian, Alolan, and Salorskian history and culture. The museum is also planned to be functional, being the largest center for historical research and documentation. With an original or a copy of every historical document, text, or book to be stored in the massive planned library. Although exclusive wings will be made for many nations that apply with a complete history and a plan for an exhibition. Cultural and Historical Exhibits ESNJ History As you walk into the main atrium, it shows a mural of various art installations and historical images/concepts from ESNJ history. This is mostly a waiting area, to wait to enter an 800 where a 4d film on the early Neolithic people of ESNJ, give you the full experience of living on the developing coastal-agrarian cities. This continues until you reach the bronze age; where the short film ends and you’re let out to the other side of the theatre. Now you exit through a life-size model of a house built into a cave. Once you see the bronze age area, it’s filled with models and short films lining the walls. Then it gets to the most important part, the first unification of ESNJ. With the introduction the first Gedhe Bapak, or someone who unifies ESNJ. Then it shows another short 4d film on how everything grew greatly during this time and the golden age that follows. After showing interactive models and full scale modeled ruins, it explains the mass and importance of the first full-scale irrigation project of ESNJ. After that, it wraps up the accomplishments of this era with a short film and forebodes the next chapter of ESNJ’s history, a great famine which ends the bronze age. From there it quickly goes over the horror of life in these dark ages of ESNJ, and how small fractured tribal-cities arose. It continues to show the rising of the founder of Injeski Panasism, from which a panoramic movie depicting the story of how it was found. From there the great, and true religion of Injeski Panasism quickly spread, and soon a single empire arose in the region, united by the second Gedhe Bapak. Then the second golden age begins, and it shows trade being made and advanced in technology. Soon ESNJ dominated the region and soon would be the biggest powerhouse in the world; this shown with another short film, and with interactive models and actors; each actor representing a different part of society. There will also be a life-size model of the massive Ngisep Jago throne room and an entire model of the palace outside the museum. Lifesize models are used instead of real landmarks to preserve these sites. Once you finish that, it goes into the second great drought, although this one was dealt with better; it caused instability. Sedanese History Fillikkane History Salorskian History Merenkenjulian History Ewoyday Exhibits Category:Other Parts of the Museum